User talk:Mrboy90
Welcome Hi, welcome to Happy Tree Friends Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mrboy90's Fan characters page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) Flaky has a gender now! FLAKY IS NOW A GIRL! UNDO YOUR REVISION PLEASE OR I WILL GET WATERCLAM ON YOU!! RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 20:55, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Done Please Fix The Mistake I Made When in Was Fixing it Mrboy90 (talk) 21:00, August 26, 2012 (UTC)Mrboy90 Done! :) Signed, Brittonbubba 00:24, September 16, 2012 (UTC) What? You're the one separating your episodes from the rest of us (you already made a page called List Of Mrboy90's Fanisodes for your episodes only). Add your episodes there. How about I use Toad for my next episode? Lord O' Darkness (talk) 19:22, September 16, 2012 (UTC) In theory.... If Toad loves Flippy, then wouldn't that make him G-A-Y? Lord O' Darkness (talk) 15:14, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Remember... When malking an episode, you CANNOT copy an episode from another show. There's actually been someone who copied episodes from The Simpsons and Itchy & Scratchy. They are still here but will be deleted as soon as a new admin is found. Anyways, just think of something original (unless it's a fan version, then copy off a HTF episode). Lord O' Darkness (talk) 02:11, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Mrboy just so you know you can't get everything you want, all those pictures of Toad will take time they can't make it really fast. Also if you want your episodes in the list of episodes you need to make them longer. --GMcloudy, Help Page 00:54, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Dude the blog post, FAKE Snow Plane To Go doesn't even Excist ! i searched for it.so do your MISTAKE not being mean.Mrboy90 (talk) 13:39, November 7, 2012 (UTC)Mrboy90 Re: Human Of course I will! Just give me a few days to a week.Bella Luna (talk) 01:47, November 7, 2012 (UTC) This was hard finding a pose for, but I did it! Bella Luna (talk) 01:52, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Happy Days part 1 That seems more like a crossover episode, something to add to your list of episodes. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 23:39, November 15, 2012 (UTC) what about Glue to Blue ? Mrboy90 (talk) 23:41, November 15, 2012 (UTC) How much could a Handy chuck if he buck chuck wood ? I'm getting tired of all you lazy editors! RespectTheDisney, Abbeybunny, and Hiiragi1234 have given me a whole bunch of episodes they are too lazy to write, but I have ideas too! I always think over plots before writing my episodes, unlike some people. I said this before but nobody listened...I can't do EVERYTHING around here. Sorry if I scared you, but try thinking yourself.Lord O' Darkness (talk) 02:07, November 25, 2012 (UTC) That just reminded me of something How can Toad be related to Flaky, Pierce, and Flicky? They're porcupines and he's a hedgehog. Those animals are not related despite they both have quills. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 13:25, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Christmas Play parts 1 and 2 They are now completed, except they need images. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 15:20, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Prickly Reunion That episode you suggested with Flaky having a family reunion is marked as the Season 28 premiere. I finished it for you since you never replied. I was going to delete it but decided otherwise. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 03:16, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I was punished from SOMETHING I CAN'T TELL. Will u forgive me.. Mrboy90s HAVE MORE FUN! (talk) 03:22, December 8, 2012 (UTC) wreck the halls Now that your punishment is over, can you work on Wreck the Halls, the episode you put in A Jolly Happy Soul? Lord O' Darkness (talk) 03:59, December 12, 2012 (UTC) I'm not going to work on it just because you're too lazy. It may be deleted if not done by Christmas. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 14:10, December 15, 2012 (UTC) I'm not Lazy, I HAVE WORK TO DO ON YOUTUBE ! Mrboy90s HAVE MORE FUN! (talk) 01:07, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Boys will be Girls and Girls will be Boys Toad's female name would obviously be... Toadette. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 01:59, December 29, 2012 (UTC) will u put him in the episode ? Mr "New Years" 90 (talk) 02:05, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Sure thing Eric. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 02:14, December 29, 2012 (UTC) i made anime josh Mr "New Years" 90 (talk) 02:58, December 29, 2012 (UTC) ]] Sorry I was intending to keep her single. I love you, Keneni-san (talk) 13:30, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Hold Your Horses Once you make articles of it (or at least part 1), I'll add it in. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 22:02, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Where's Part 2? Lord O' Darkness (talk) 16:03, January 15, 2013 (UTC) If you don't complete part 2, I might have to remove both part off the list (unless you provide an explanation). Lord O' Darkness (talk) 02:35, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Ok.. I'm goin to do it now. The Creator of Toad, Jenny, Bluie, Bucky, Exie, Worrie, and Poppy (talk) 04:32, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Unblock Can you unblock Kibble Kibble please? --ABC 123 to the QWERTY. (talk) 18:31, January 20, 2013 (UTC) When you make/edit episodes, make sure to fill in the episode list too so the information is precise. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 02:12, January 25, 2013 (UTC) P.S.: I already voted on your Vote or die blog. Click here if you want to vote on my new character blog. Something Toad dies in Valentine's Day, but after his death, he comes back to life. so can you change it so toad doesn't do anything after his death in the episode.-- 13:06, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Fight episode Okay. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 20:46, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Fistful of porcupine Maybe you should finish it first. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 21:12, March 17, 2013 (UTC) One Toe in the Grave First tell me what it is about. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 01:34, April 11, 2013 (UTC)